transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Impactor (TF2017)
Impactor from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Impactor is the legendary former leader of the Wreckers, an elite Autobot strike team, and as such is a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His body is covered with weaponry, from the tank cannon on his shoulder, to the missiles hidden in his chest, to the handgun strapped to his leg, and finally his signature harpoon weapon that replaces his right hand. His audacity and resolve is what puts him in the history books, for better or for worse. Impactor's first officer, Springer, is his replacement, once terrible things occur. Springer's feelings regarding his filling of Impactor's immense shoes are always a source of angst. Just when Springer thinks these emotions are dealt with and buried, Impactor somehow returns to mix things up again. History Arc 2 Though Impactor was dedicated to his troops, he was not so dedicated to his superiors, and was not above directly insulting them. Emirate Xaaron took this attitude in stride, and could give as well as he received. Impactor referred to the Autobot resistance leader as a "wily old buzzard," as he was often surprised by Xaaron's blunt yet indirect ways of making his point and getting what he wanted. Despite this, their difficulties masked a genuine friendship. Countless years later, after Optimus Prime and his Autobots had awoken on Earth, Impactor and the Wreckers were responsible for executing Operation: Volcano, a planned ambush of the Decepticons' fiercest warriors using Xaaron as bait. Ultra Magnus was assigned to the Wreckers to help them bolster their ranks for the mission, but he was quickly needed to travel to Earth to investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime. Impactor's commitment to the mission wavered and he at first refused to deploy his team without Magnus there as back-up, but he changed his mind after a conversation with Xaaron. Impactor's doubts were further quelled when Xaaron convinced him that Springer, Broadside, and Sandstorm were an adequate replacement for Magnus, which Xaaron accomplished by having them disguise themselves as Decepticons and beat Impactor up. Operation: Volcano was once again on track. Xaaron, the bait for the Wreckers' trap, was placed according to plan, but suddenly Megatron called his warriors to Earth, overriding all other commands, including the planned ambush on Xaaron. Disappointed that their trap was ruined, the Wreckers let down their guard long enough to allow an assassin named Macabre, ignoring Megatron's orders, to fire upon Xaaron. Impactor was the first to react and pushed Xaaron out of the way, taking the shots meant for the Autobot underground resistance leader. Immediately, the other Wreckers turned and fired upon Macabre, killing him, but Impactor was fatally wounded. With his last words he named Springer the next leader of the Wreckers before dying in Xaaron's arms, again calling him a "wily old buzzard." |Target: 2005| Impactor's death would haunt several other Autobots for some time to come. Though he sought to deny it, Ultra Magnus felt guilty for not returning to Cybertron in time, and this led to his taking an excessive approach when dealing with Optimus Prime, whom intelligence reports stated was spy in disguise. |Under Fire| Subsequently Magnus found a fight with Megatron proved the opportunity to release his pent-up aggression over Impactor's death. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Even after that, the sight of a volcano on Earth left Magnus uneasy, and cause him to flashback to Impactor's death. |Burning Sky| Springer was also severely affected by Impactor's death, and felt inadequate in the shadow of his legacy. So when a rogue Autobot scientist named Flame discovered a way to reanimate dead Transformers, Springer was crippled from action when he was met with the reanimated corpse of Impactor. After being captured by the zombies' controller, the mad scientist Flame, the Wreckers were put in an underground cell, guarded by their former team leader. Managing to find his courage once more, Springer made use of his leaping abilities to escape, but Impactor grabbed a hold of him, dragging him outside of the cell as well. Springer reluctantly fought his predecessor until he managed to jar Impactor into remembering his past life. Confused, Impactor wandered away while Springer pursued his mission to foil Flame's machinations. |Legion of the Lost| Eventually, Impactor shambled into Flame's inner sanctum, where the rest of the Autobots were facing off both against the crazed scientist, and what remained of his zombie horde. As Flame lunged for Xaaron, Impactor launched his harpoon, impaling the Flame through the forehead and killing him. But though Flame had now been dealt with, his machines were overloading, threatening to take the whole planet with them in a chain reaction. The only means to shut them down was to enter a control room bathed in deadly radiation. Though Xaaron had initially planned to sacrifice himself, Impactor took his place, arguing he was already dead anyways. In his second death, Impactor saved Cybertron once more. |Meltdown| Trivia *Peter Weller voiced Impactor. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots